Lujuria, el pecado de los inmortales
by Theta Tenny
Summary: YAOI LEMON KakuHidan... Kakuzu descubre un secreto de Tobi, secreto que lo afectará de una extraña forma... Mal summary, pasen y lean


_Hola! Hace tiempo que no publicaba algo... pero bueno, acá volví, y con mi primer KakuHidan! ^^_

_Bien, simplemente lean =)  
><em>

_**Advertencias: yaoi, lemon, violaciones y alguna que otra palabrota xD**_

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los uso para divertirme :P**

* * *

><p><span>Lujuria, el pecado de los inmortales.<span>

Era una noche como cualquier otra en la guarida de Akatsuki. Itachi y Kisame habían partido por la mañana a un misión, Zetsu estaba en sus cosas como siempre, Pein y Konnan permanecía dentro, como de costumbre; Tobi y Deidara subsistían lo más alejados el uno el otro posible, ya que el rubio no soportaba ni un poco al nuevo enmascarado; y Kakuzu y Hidan habían terminado de cenar y se dirigían tranquilamente hacia sus habitaciones, cuando el morocho escuchó un peculiar ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones que acababan de pasar. Sin darle mucha importancia, se detuvo y le dijo a su compañero:

- Oye, adelántate, yo iré a buscar la recaudación de este mes para contarla.

- ¿Otra vez?- le preguntó con cierto tono de enfado en la voz el peliplateado.

- Si, ¿qué acaso tú no le rezas todo el tiempo a ese dios tuyo? Bueno, yo cuento mi dinero varias veces.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así de Jashin-sama! ¡Te castigará, ya lo verás!- vociferó el religioso.

- Si, si, como digas Hidan…- dijo el mayor, alejándose de su compañero.

El ojiazul soltó un gruñido, giró bruscamente sobre sus talones y se marchó, en dirección a su habitación. Por su parte, Kakuzu caminó procurando no hacer ruido hasta la altura del pasillo en donde había escuchado el extraño sonido: era la habitación de Deidara. Pegó el oído contra la pared, para poder escuchar mejor y entonces las voces de dos personas, mezcladas con otros sonidos, llegaron a él.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Qué crees que haces, maldito Tobi! ¡Aléjate de mi!

El inmortal de ojos verdes se quedó pasmado ante lo que oyó. Era Deidara, tratando de zafarse de las manos de Tobi. No podía creerlo. ¿Esos dos, juntos? El jefe seguramente no estaría de acuerdo, especialmente si el rubio se negaba tanto… Podría ser una buena oportunidad para ganar algo de dinero extra…

De la nada, se escuchó un sonido de explosión, junto con un gruñido y pasos apresurados. El inmortal se quedó quieto, esperando para ver qué ocurriría a continuación: fue sencillo, Deidara salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, con la túnica cayéndosele por el hombro izquierdo y algo despeinado, definitivamente usaría eso para conseguir algo más de dinero.

Esperó tranquilamente al lado de la puerta abierta, hasta que Tobi salió de la habitación. No podía ver su rostro, pero de seguro estaba furioso, ya que su rubia presa había escapado.

- ¿Buscas a Deidara?- preguntó de repente Kakuzu.

El enmascarado se detuvo en seco y lo miró por sobre su hombro.

- ¿De qué hablas, Kakuzu?- preguntó, pretendiendo no saber nada en absoluto.

- ¡Ja! ¿Crees que no los oí? Intestaste violar a Deidara.

- ¿¡Pe-Pero de que hablas! ¿Yo? Debes haber escuchado mal…

- No te hagas el idiota, que al parecer no lo eres ni un poco… Sé que intentaste hacerle algo al rubio. ¿Él te gusta, verdad? Sientes atracción por Deidara, ¿no es así?

- ¡Cla-Claro que no! ¡Deja de decir tonterías Kakuzu!

- Yo sé perfectamente lo que oí y, si no quieres que el jefe se entere, deberás hacerme callar…

Tobi se encogió levemente de hombros, desvió un poco la mirada y, impostando un poco la voz, dijo casi en un susurro:

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Dinero, ¿qué más podría querer?- respondió simplemente. Ya lo tenía, ahora simplemente debía hacer su oferta-. Quiero tres mil quinientos por mi silencio.

- ¿¡Tres mil quinientos! ¡Estás loco! ¡Es demasiado!

- Eso o todos se enteras de que te calienta Deidara. Y creo que a algunos no les caerá muy bien esa noticia… Como al jefe por ejemplo…

- ¡E-Está bien, está bien! Te daré los quinientos, pero tu boca será una tumba.

- Por supuesto, seré como la tumba en la que nunca estaré- se burló el inmortal.

El enmascarado soltó un resoplido y se fue caminando a paso apresurado, dejando al ojiverde en el centro del pasillo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos días, Kakuzu recibió el dinero que le había sacado a Tobi por su silencio y, en opinión del inmortal, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ya que no había vuelto a pescar al enmascarado intentando algo con Deidara. Pero se había equivocado. A mitad de la noche, el morocho se dirigía tranquilamente a la cocina de la guarida, cuando, al pasar enfrente de una puerta entreabierta, escuchó un quejido.<p>

Se detuvo para ver, asomándose por la luz que dejaba el portal abierto. Y ahí los vio: Tobi amarraba a Deidara por las muñecas, mientras intentaba levantarle la túnica por la espalda.

- ¡Suéltame!- el rubio forcejeaba con sus piernas y se movía a sobremanera para que el otro no pudiera hacerle nada.

Pero todos los esfuerzos del ojiazul fueron en vano. Tobi lo aplastó contra la pared, le levantó la túnica y le bajó los pantalones. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el miembro erecto del enmascarado estaba dentro del rubio, el cual emitió un grito ahogado. Kakuzu permaneció quieto detrás del umbral, completamente helado. Tobi comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo con brusquedad del cuerpo de Deidara, quien soltaba esporádicos gritos de dolor y luchaba por no dejar caer las lágrimas que comenzaban a amontonarse en sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, el inmortal comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su entrepierna. Retrocedió un poco, haciendo que la pareja saliera de su campo de visión. No podía evitarlo, verlos lo estaba excitando, y mucho. Los gritos ahogados de Deidara y los gemidos de placer de Tobi que llegaban a sus oídos hacían que su corazón se acelerara y verlos provocaba que su miembro se endureciera y pidiera por acción. Algo alterado, comenzó a caminar a pasos torpes por el pasillo, debía llegar a su habitación y saciar su excitación por sí mismo.

En cuanto llegó, abrió la puerta bruscamente y se dispuso a tirarse en su cama. Pero se sorprendió al ver que la misma no estaba vacía, como él la había la había dejado, había alguien en ella: Hidan. Comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, era un estúpido, se había equivocado de habitación, se había metido en la de su compañero en lugar de en la suya. Miró al peliplateado, estaba plácidamente dormido, parecía una pequeña e indefensa niña en ese estado.

Se llevó la mano a la entrepierna, su miembro estaba completamente erecto, debía hacer algo, y Hidan estaba ahí, tan relajado, tan indefenso, tan lindo… ¿¡Pero qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo! ¡Se estaba excitando viendo al insoportable de Hidan dormir! ¡De seguro todo eso era culpa del maldito de Tobi! Pero por otro lado… Hidan estaba ahí, en la cama, durmiendo… ¿Qué más daba? Debía hacerlo, después de todo, siempre había pensado que su compañero inmortal era guapo, qué más daba si era un hombre, qué más daba si era su compañero, qué más daba si estaba durmiendo…

Lentamente se acercó al joven, corrió suavemente las sábanas que lo cubrían y comenzó a subirse a la cama. El peliplateado se quejó dormido, girando y quedando boca abajo. Perfecto, pensó el otro. Se colocó encima de su compañero y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, bajando suavemente su ropa interior para no despertarlo -Hidan dormía sólo en ropa interior-. Sacó su propio miembro y comenzó a masajearlo con su mano derecha, al tiempo que con la otra masajeaba los alrededores del orificio del menor. Metió un dedo, luego dos, y sólo en ese momento Hidan despertó.

- ¡Ah! ¿¡Pero qué rayos crees que hacer maldito avaro! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Aaahhh!- gritó enfadado, entre gritos de dolor, el religioso.

- ¡Cállate!- vociferó el mayor- ¡Déjate llevar, Hidan…!- le dijo, al tiempo que introducía su miembro erecto y grande dentro del ano del menor.

- ¡Aaaaahhh!- el peliplateado lanzó un gran grito, arqueando la espalda- ¡N-No! ¡De-déjame, Kakuzu! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Sal de mí!

- No lo creo… se siente demasiado bien aquí…- dijo el morocho sin prestarle atención a los gritos del otro y comenzó a moverse en su interior, tomándolo con ambas manos de las caderas.

Kakuzu entraba y salía de Hidan a su gusto, mientras los gritos de dolor y maldiciones del menor inundaban toda la habitación, lo que hacía que el mayor se excitara aún más y se moviera más rápido, lanzando largos gemidos de placer. En cierto momento, aferró el miembro de su compañero y comenzó a masajearlo, provocando el reemplazo de los gritos de dolor por otros de placer. Continuó embistiendo y masturbando al ojiazul por un largo rato, hasta que un líquido blanquecino y espeso llenó su mano, al tiempo que de la garganta del otro salía un pronunciado gemido. El menor quedó exhausto, con el rostro contra la almohada y los brazos rodeándole la cabeza, pero él aún quería un poco más, por lo que siguió embistiéndolo, hasta que su propio liquido se vertió dentro del ojiazul.

Sacó su miembro del interior del otro y cayó sobre las sábanas revueltas con la respiración agitada. Su compañero aún permanecía en la misma posición, también muy agitado. Se colocó boca arriba, y se dispuso a intentar calmarse, cuando el menor se terminó de recostar sobre la cama y se giró para mirarlo a la cara. Estaba algo ruborizado, con los ojos un poco brillosos, sudor cayéndole por la frente y con una muy mala cara. Aún así, Kakuzu pensó que se veía despreciablemente sexi y se imaginó volviéndolo a violar. Tragó saliva para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y escuchó lo que Hidan tenía para decirle.

- ¡Por Jashin-sama! ¿¡Qué extraño bicho te picó, Kakuzu!

- Cállate o lo vuelvo a hacer, Hidan- le dijo en forma de respuesta con un gruñido.

El ojiazul dibujó en su rostro una pícara sonrisa- Esta bien… Entonces, ¿vas a responderme o no, que bicho te pico? ¿O acaso es que me amas y no podías resistirte?

- ¡Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo Hidan! ¡Cállate de una vez o sino…!

- ¿Volverás a hacerlo?- preguntó con cierto tono de risa en su voz.

El mayor lo miró extrañado, lo había violado y ¿le había gustado? Sabía que Hidan era un poco masoquista, pero no tenía idea de que además fuera un ninfómano.

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que te gustó?

- ¿Qué, a ti no? Creí que si, por los gemidos que largabas, digo.

- ¡Estás completamente loco Hidan! ¡Te violé y te gustó! ¡Pero si gritabas que me alejara de ti!

- Si, al principio, pero eres bastante bueno para el sexo, Kakuzu… creo cambié de opinión.

- Definitivamente estás loco, Hidan- dijo en forma de respuesta el mayor.

- Si, loco por el sexo- afirmó el peliplateado, llevando su mano a la entrepierna del otro y aferrando fuertemente su miembro-, por _tu_ sexo.

Kakuzu dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa con un dejo de maldad, miró a su compañero, y supo que a partir de ese momento, sería además su amante.

* * *

><p><em>Y bien? Que les pareció? Merezco review, no? *O* jeje<em>

_Bueno, ya saben, recivo criticas, tomatazos, lo que sea xD_

_Saludos y hasta la proxima! Nos leemos! =)_


End file.
